Who Needs The World?
by Em5
Summary: *Complete* One-parter. Spike asks Buffy for a dance....and gets more than he bargained for! Please R/R (This is my first attempt at a song-fic, so be nice!) I'll love you forever!


I wrote this when I was in a really soppy mood. Well, actually, I only half did. The first half of the story was started for fun, but I just recently read a really sad story on this very site, hence the soppy mood, so the last half should be quite different from the rest. (Sorry for that). The title is from a song by Nick Carter (from the Backstreet boys). And the lyrics are in there too. Ooh, just so you know, the story is set somewhere between season six and seven. Spike's been back for a while (of course), but the season seven story line hasn't been revealed yet. This really doesn't lead anywhere; it's just a cute, fluffy fic.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, ME and the all mighty Joss does. Same goes for the song, and Nick, although I'm a little sad I don't own him ;)  
DISTRIBUTION: Definitely, just tell me where it's going  
Ok, on to the story, enjoy! And please, please, please review, I'll love you forever.  
BTW, it's B/S, for anyone who wants to know :) ;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Who Needs The World?  
  
He weaved easily through the masses of bodies moving to the music, intent on one thing. He was the ultimate vision of perfection. Bleached blonde hair slicked back over his scalp. Lips that curled up in a sexy smirk to every woman that gave him a glance. But his eyes. His eyes were the features that attracted the women. They shone a shocking bright blue, almost otherworldly, with a sliver of silver in them. They sparkled with mischief, even in The Bronze's dull lights. But beyond the playful shine, they betrayed years of knowledge and hurt.  
  
  
Ladies of all ages turned their heads and grinned seductively with approval to the man striding easily and purposefully through the condensed crowds, unfortunately for them, he didn't give them a second glance. One thing, one woman, on his mind.  
  
  
He scanned the room, looking for a familiar head of blonde.  
  
  
He felt the eyes on him, but didn't care; these people were just woman to him, nothing more. A few years ago they would have been a good shag and then an easy meal. Not now, not anymore. He hadn't known when it was exactly, but some time or another they had stopped becoming 'happy meals on legs,' as he had blatantly referred to them once, and had started becoming more. People to have conversations with, to wile away the dull hours.  
  
  
He searched the sea of faces again, this time striking gold; she was sitting at a table. But, damn, she was with her friends. All of them were there. The whelp and the ex-demon, the two witches, and even the Nibblet was there. But it wasn't them he was looking at, it was her. The blonde beauty that had captured his heart more than two years ago and claimed it as her own, even if she didn't not admit it. Staring at her, sitting there no comfortably amongst her family, laughing and pretending like she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders, he lost cocky stride in his step. The smirk melted into a smile he reserved only for her, although he never did it when she could see him. Unbeknownst to her, he would watch her from time to time, always with that small, almost half smile, and, no matter how hard he tried to hide the fact, his knees would go weak, and he would barely be able to talk. It was a good thing he was an excellent actor, and could hide the burning feelings he had for her. What he showed her was only a quarter of what he felt for her.  
  
  
The vampire suddenly realized that he had been standing in that spot for too long, and the blonde was now becoming aware of a presence. He slipped into the shadows just as she turned her head towards him.  
  
He could only hope that she had not seen him. He spared a quick glance over at the table again. Damn, she wasn't there. The rest of the Scoobies were talking animatedly to each other, the Whelp occasionally pulling a face and laughing at his own jokes. What a wanker, he wouldn't know what real humor was if it bit him in the butt.   
  
  
"Spike." The blonde man almost jumped at the sound of the soft voice coming from behind him, but managed to contain himself. Bugger, she found me.  
  
  
Putting his trademark smirk back in place, he turned around casually to find an extremely miffed blonde staring back at him. "Slayer," his tone was as casual as his body language and he once again praised himself for his acting skills.  
  
"What are you doing here, Spike?"  
  
He sighed audibly; the girl was so hard to please. "What? Can't a bloke come down and 'ave a beer, maybe play some pool and get some money out of unsuspecting college students. You do know I'm an excellent pool player, luv. We should play some time, maybe make a bet."  
  
  
Her eyes never lost their angry look, and he started to think if this was all worth it. But, straight away a voice popped up in the back of his head saying that yes, it was really worth it. Spike was starting to hate that voice.  
  
  
"You what Spike, I really don't have time for you right now." She tried to brush passed him, but he held her fast, preventing her from leaving. Her eyes flashed fire when she looked at him, but beneath her anger, those hazel depths revealed something would have been impossible to see had he not been searching her eyes already. That thing he saw was love. Faint, barely recognizable, but there.   
  
  
Spike's un-beating heart leaped in his throat at the mere thought that she might have feelings of love for him. He only wondered if she had realized it yet. For there was no mistaking what he had seen, what was still there, hidden underneath now realized fake anger she was showing towards him. Maybe this was worth it after all, although he had never doubted it.  
  
  
Spike only wondered now how long it would take her to admit her feelings for him, assuming she had told herself yet. Hell, it couldn't take long, for she really had no more reasons to hate him. She could no longer say that he was an evil, soulless demon, thanks to the brand spanking new soul restored to him, after the trial. And for the past two years all he had done was help her and love her, bar that little incident right before he left that he had apologized profusely for upon his arrival, and of which she had accepted.  
  
  
Waking himself from his stupor, he remembered that he had grabbed her arm, and had not said anything since. The anger was gone from her eyes, replaced with mild annoyance and what could only be amusement. But at what he couldn't say. He wanted to ask her just what was so funny, but decided against it, she was probably thinking his little daydreaming session was funny.  
  
  
"Uh, love, would you, uh, I mean, would it be ok if...." He paused, all of a sudden finding it very hard to talk, and the amused look on her face only got bigger.   
  
  
"Youwannadancewithme?" he said in a rush, hoping she had caught it. Mild surprise passed by on her features, but nothing more. It seemed she had heard him, but wasn't angry about the question.  
  
  
She started at him for a minute, almost if she was trying to see if he was serious or not. For the longest time it seemed as if the blonde slayer would laugh and throw it all back in his face, and he was surprised to hear her tiny voice.  
  
  
"I'd love to, Spike."  
  
  
It was only four words, but Spike was sure he felt his heart beat. Nervousness now gone, he loosened his grip, not even realizing he was still gripping her painfully, and looked her in the eyes, hoping she'd see the love it their blue depths.  
  
  
"That's great love. Now just wait there, I'll be right back."  
  
Buffy looked confused, but she didn't question him, and Spike quickly worked his way through the crowds to where the D.J was playing records. A quick scan of the CD's and Spike picked out a one he thought suited him. "Can ya play number twenty-seven, mate?" he asked the DJ a nod was his response, and, satisfied, he made his way back to Buffy, whom was waiting at the exact place he had left her. He took her hands gently in his, and led her to the dance floor. "Come on love, let's dance." As they reached the dance floor, the last song winded to a close and the first few bars of Spike's requested song played up. He didn't even want to tell himself how he knew this song, after all, in his mind, it was a nancy boy song.   
  
  
I stare at your face  
Into your eyes  
Outside there's so much passing us by  
  
  
Before she could protest, Spike pulled the beautiful blonde towards him, resting both hands on her waist, and giving her a surprised yet welcome look when he arms snaked itself across his shoulders, playing with his hair ever so slightly.  
  
  
All of the sounds  
All of the sights  
Over the earth and, under the sky  
  
Too much gone, and too much rain  
Too much heartache to explain  
  
  
Buffy rested her cheek on the silk fabric of his shirt and ever so slightly they swayed to the music, barely moving at all, Spike just enjoying hr presence, hoping she felt the same way.  
  
  
Unbeknownst to him, she did.  
  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
Switch of the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
  
  
Spike felt the small woman in his arms stiffen slightly as the chorus ended, but seconds later she relaxed again, much to the vampire's pleasure. Clever girl, she knew I chose this song for her.  
  
He didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment by talking, but he had to say the words out loud. He lifted his head slightly from the spot on the top of her head. "Luv, you know this song is from you, right?"  
  
  
I walk on the street  
Talk in the dark  
I see people, strangers, fallin' apart  
I open my arms, try to be true  
Seems like my only truth is you  
  
Am I wrong, or am I right?  
All I want is you tonight  
  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips, but it wasn't sad, it was content. "I know."  
  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
Switch of the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
  
Who needs the stars so bright?  
And the grass so green in the morning light?  
Who needs the wind to blow, and the tide to rise?  
Who needs it?  
I don't know  
I don't know  
  
  
They listened to the words in silence, until Spike broke it again. "I mean it. What the songs says, I mean. I don't need anything, if I have you."  
  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
Switch of the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
  
  
He didn't get a reply, so he tried again.  
  
"Are you mine, Buffy?"  
  
  
That got a reaction. She took her head off his shoulder and stared into his eyes. Surprise and confusion were just some of the emotions there, but he wasn't paying attention to them. He was paying attention to the fact that he could now see the burning love reflected in the hazel orbs. It was so bright it threatened to consume him, and he wasn't objecting.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
Switch of the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you?  
  
  
"I love you, Buffy."  
  
  
She smiled; a beautiful smile that Spike felt should never be erased.  
  
  
"I love you too, William."  
  
  
For the first time in his entire existence, Spike felt what it was like to be genuinely happy. He almost felt like laughing out loud and doing cartwheels around the dance floor until he was kicked out, but managed to contain himself, instead picking Buffy up off the ground and twirling her in his arms like someone from a cheesy movie. He knew people were watching but didn't care, he had never felt like this before. As he set the now dizzy slayer back on solid ground, he crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, one of which they had never shared before. And hopefully one of which they would share again.  
  
  
When they finally separated, he leaned down close towards her ear, whispering so only she could hear.   
  
  
"Who needs the world when I've got you?" 


End file.
